Negelected To Mention
by awakenstate09
Summary: We go into Parker's past and his name is Damian who becomes a client. This is my perspectative of someone dating Parker. This is the first of four in a series
1. Chapter 1

_**Neglect To Mention**_

_**BY**_

_**Awakenstate09**_

_**Part One **_

_**1993 **_

_**Parker was walking through high school scolding at everyone who was around her path and then she opened her locker. High School for Parker was more like going to prison. She had so many things so could do with her time like stealing a new outfit, cool things like that. She shared a locker with the star jock name Damian Kidd. **_

"_**Hey Parker." Damian said and Parker turned because she never understood why he talked to her. "Hi." Parker said and Damian responded, "So I heard that Pearl Jam was playing and I wanted to know if you could get the tickets from me." Damian spoke Parker's language. "Now if you could get one, then let's go but if you could get two. You could chose whoever you want." Damian said and Damian and Parker had become friends, Damian's wanted to date her for the longest time and so Parker gave him a series of test. So Damian test Parker on getting the tickets.**_

_**As lunch came, Parker fake a stomach cram and went down to the nurse. She knew that Damian changed his code of the locker. Parker had to think about it. She turned to eighteen, twenty-one and sixteen. Eighteen was a fav baseball player, twenty-one is his fav card game and sixteen is the jersey of Dwight Gooden. She remember when he was talking to her, he saw his favorite jacket and so she look under the left and right side, no ticket. That was a ploy and a good one. Parker then closed the door because he said from ME. Parker then found Damian and she waited for someone to bump into him. As fifth bell rang, the halls would crowded as one bump the right of him, Parker slipped her hand and got the ticket. She pulled it out and there it was. Damian turned and smiled. Parker had till the end of day to get the other one. **_

_**2009**_

"_**Come on Nate, you know what happens when she meets a client." Elliot said and Nate responded, "Sophie has a cold, Hardison is working and so Parker." Parker looked over at Hardison and remember high school how he got into a fight with Damian and lost…**_

_**Parker gave him the glare as they walked downstairs, Parker looked up and saw…Damian. "Parker this is our client Damian Kidd." Nate said and Parker responded, "Please to meet you person I never went to high school with." "Hi Parker." **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Neglected To Mention**_

_**By**_

_**Awakenstate09**_

_**Part Two**_

"_**You two know each other." Nate said and Parker responded, "No he's two-faced and plays jokes that are really not funny." "How could you hold a grudge for fifteen years." Damian said and Parker responded, "What do you want? What can we do for you?" "There's a series of baseball cards that would stolen from me and when I thought I got them back, they would duplicates." Damian said and Parker responded, "You lost the cards I stole for you, How did you do that?" "My ex-wife's brother." Damian said and Parker didn't care if he got married but he let those cards get stolen. "My wife was a gold-digger of the worst kind…" Damian said and Parker interjected, "Did you Married Carol West?!" Damian was silent and Parker responded, "We could get the cards, what makes you think he still has them?" "He throws them in my face every chance he gets." Damian said and Nate responded, "We'll get them. **_

_**As Nate left, Parker sat there and Damian responded, "I looked for you at the day of my wedding. When you say I will never find you weren't bullshitting…" "We will be in contact." Parker said and paused, she looked at him. "I always thought you would sign with the Mets." Parker said and Damian responded, "I wanted to stay here just in case you would ever back here." Parker was about to walked off and turned again. "Well, you see me now break your contact, go sign with the Mets." **_

_**Upstairs…**_

"_**Theodore West Jr., he owns a fortune 500 company and from the e-mails, the cards are in plain view." Hardison said and Nate responded, "Now he's had several break-in so security is really tight and these are the records of who he hired." "I could take them." Elliot said and Sophie then sneeze, "I will need to get him out of the office." "I'll steal them back, Laser security." Parker said and laughed. "Okay everyone let's hit a home-run." Sophie walked upstairs to see Parker because she heard about the guy. "So I heard about Damian." Sophie said, Parker lowered her head down and gave Sophie the look. "Just asking…" Sophie said and Parker responded, "He's a high-school boyfriend." "Was he important?" Sophie asked sounding curious this is the first time she knew anything more about her. "No I lost my VIRGINITY TO HIM, went to PEARL JAM WITH HIM, HAD HIM MEET MY LITTLE BROTHER and WAS IN LOVE WITH HIM. I don't want to discuss anymore." As Parker got her bag and walked to Sophie, "I'm glad we had this talk." Parker said as she walked by and Sophie paused, "Nice talking to you too." Parker stopped as Sophie was behind her. "You ever have someone who knew you as Sophie and not all those other names we used." Parker said and Sophie shook her head. Parker shook her head and walked off. **_

_**Hardison jumped in front of Parker. "I could kicked his ass with you want." Hardison said and Parker paused, "No that's okay.." Elliot still snickering at that. Parker walked away**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Neglected To Mention**_

_**By**_

_**Awakenstate09**_

_**Part Three**_

_**1993**_

_**Parker had a rare smile because she was going to prom and the shiny happy people walked to her. "I can't believe Damian Kidd is wasting his time with you white girl." Carol said and Parker responded, "That's impressive, I mean giving the fact that you are a cheerleader I'm surprised you know different colors, I mean I didn't think you knew how to count." Parker lean into Carol…**_

_**2009**_

_**Parker was ready for the word and concerned that maybe Damian married Carol to get back at her. Parker whispering a lot of swear words at the time. When Sophie has luck on her side, she really does because Theodore had a flat tire, why didn't the team go for the cards since he wasn't in his office? Whenever he's in his office or in the building there's a code he puts in that takes off the alarm off the ceiling window and Parker needed it then…**_

_**1993**_

"_**Honey, drinking your "soda." wiping your chin saying "Your going down bitch" doesn't account for self-defense." Damian said and Parker responded, "I thought it was funny." Parker turned to Damian and said, "I just don't want this to end, I'm scared and not that Halloween type scare when I just wanted the movie end." "That movie scared me too." Damian said and Parker responded, "You never break down the front door." Parker walked off and Damian whispered, "Scared of you." **_

_**2009**_

_**Sophie used her manners to get him upstairs, Hardison needed to wait on Sophie to have him do the code first because Hardison then could plant a virus that could make the security stay off. If he just did it without Sophie the system is so touchy that it would have went off on the graze of the finger. Parker then got the word from Sophie, Elliot got the guards and Hardison got the windows. Parker went in got the cards and put them in little sleeves and Sophie also got West's wallet just for the aggravation. **_

"_**Damian will be here tomorrow for the cards." Nate said and Elliot responded, "That was easy." Parker got up, got her jacket and walked out. She looked across the street and knew Damian was going to be there the Red Sox played the Yankees. Parker went through the crowd and then bump into Damian lightly. Damian checked his jacket and open his wallet to find everything was still there. **_

"_**How many times I have to say I'm sorry before you could think of forgiving me?" Damian said and Parker responded, "It was a lifetime ago you just pissed me off when you…." Parker told Damian what he did and let him have it then Damian said, "I'm sorry, can you please forgive me?" Parker stayed silent and Damian walked to a pole. He took off his jacket and she saw he was wearing a Yankees jersey. "Come on at least hear me out." Damian said and Parker responded, "Take it off, I will laugh as they kick your ass." Damian kept zipping down and Parker tried to walked off, she turned around and yelled, "Okay stop! This is blackmail. Come on." **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Neglected To Mention**_

_**By**_

_**Awakenstate09**_

_**Part Four**_

_**The morning after Nate and Parker met to give him the cards and Damian thank him. Parker told Nate that she wanted to talk to him. "I'm going to be here for a while, I'm going to be a free agent and I might not stay with Boston." Damian said and Parker responded, "Why?" "I mean it's not all about money, it's about not being appreciated for the role I play." Damian said and added, "I guess that's karma." Parker said and gave him a look. "If you pissed me off again there will be no security in the world that will stopped me from kicking your ass or I'll get Elliot to do it. As Elliot does that, I will then put a nasty virus in your system…Okay Hardison will do that and he's still pissed at you for beating him up, so am I?" Parker said this with a whisper because nobody needs to know this. "I never stopped loving you that's why I never needed another guy or anything because there was you and I did kissed Hardison." Parker said and added, "And I liked it.." Damian paused to wait for Parker to stopped ranting. "Let's go out tonight, I'll give you front row tickets.." Damian said and Parker smiled then said, "Okay." Parker walked off. **_

_**Parker hopped upstairs and opened the door. "Parker, I want you to know that I could do a background check." Hardison said and Parker ignored it. "I could followed him." Elliot said and Parker just shook her head no. "Be careful." Nate said and Parker put that in the back of her mind. "You two look really cute, why did you break up?" Sophie asked and Parker responded, "He tried to pick-pocket me." Sophie paused and said, "Did he do it right?" Parker paused and said, "That's not the point." **_


End file.
